leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lich Bane/@comment-186.136.187.224-20121206071341
I dont really understand people saying "now you will do less damage with the new passive". Its easy, we all get armor per level, but not everybody will get MR per level. Magic damage works with your build as a caster, if you say "the enemies will stack MR to stop you"... yes indeed thats what happens when you are doing great as a caster... and thats why you get a haunting guise, sorc boots and void staff. If people stack MR to stop you, then your problem is not lich bane, your problem is MR in general as all you do is magic damage. Lich bane physichal proc was only useful early game, because we all start with 30 but something like 16 armor on mid, but once again, without a huge amount of AP the proc doent hurt at all. Now, you can get this as a first item as it has a base damage, and then, lategame, this will work with your Mpen, same with Ziggs passive, do you see people asking "omg, why cant ziggs passive deal phischal damage?!?" for example: Le blanc has 30 MR 12 Armor, she gets no MR per level but she gets 3,5 armor per level. At level 6 she will be 30 MR and 33 Armor. Lich is already more effective. Lets say she got full MR blues (42 MR) at level 9 she will be 43,5 armor and 42 MR. Lich is more effective at level 9 against a champion with MR blues. Lets say she gets an Athene as first item. (+40MR) at this point, yes you should be level 20 in order to deal more damage. So you would deal more damage with physichal damage. Lets say she got a Zhonyas, (+100 Armor) you would deal more damage at all stages. Le Blanc with Zhonyas and Athenes with full blues would have 175 Armor and 82 MR. Now lets say she doesnt have zhonyas, she only has MR, but you got a sorc boots. Now she has 62 MR instead of 82 and she has 75 armor. You deal more damage with the new lich bane. Now, if you have Void Staff, she would be 49 MR because of void staff, 29 because of sorc boots. (Considering the fact that in S3 %magicpen works before flat magic pen. So even if the enemy has Athenes and MR blues void staff and sorc boots, or just sorc boots and just haunting guise will do the trick most of the times. I didnt consider items like Abyssal, as they are not that effective anymore, and the same way, I didnt consider a haunting guise as it kind of weird, stacking Mpen on most cases. I do think the 50 bonus damage should scale, like 50 + 1,2 per level or something, but still, magic damage is waaay better, consider the fact that junglers go armor, supports go armor, solo top laners usually get armor (and yes, MR with wits end, hextech and sometimes MR per level) and consider the fact that a lot of AD carries go eighter armor or nothing. But it is easy: now, Mpen is better for you, now your lich procs scales with your natural damage as a mage. Going all like "They can counter you" is like saying "omg I cant go mazalahar on mid, what if they build QSS?" " I cant go AP nidalee, they could build MR and my spears would do nothing, same with my cougar form damage" The only thing that bothers me is AP nasus, now you wont heal with your lich procs :/